How Much More Complicated Can It Get?
by So Electric
Summary: Grace Aglaia has a lot of problems in her regular life, but add Hogwarts, secret admirers, mysteries, plus her secret crushing on a Slytherin boy, how much more complicated can it get?
1. Meet Grace Aglaia

Grace Aglaia Meredith sat on a stiff wooden chair in the dining room. Knives and forks clinked. "So Grace…" one of several dinner guests began. "Yes." Grace cut him off. The dinner guest, daunted smiled nervously at her.  
  
"May I be excused?" Grace whispered to her left.  
  
"Now Grace. Won't you stay?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"Yes, Grace. We want to hear about your visits to Africa and Ireland to visit your family." A female woman guest commented suavely.  
  
"No. I have to pack." Grace answered evenly and left.  
  
"Womanly troubles." Her mother explained uneasily.  
  
Grace exited the house and sat on a bench outside. Before she even had comfortably sat down, a girl about her, age sat down next to her. Grace turned around and stared at her. "Do I know you?" The girl was unlike any other she had ever seen. She was Asian, Chinese maybe, Grace thought. She had waist-length black hair which had a gazillion different ribbons messily tied in. She was wearing a short red skirt, a ripped white tanktop, and a tough-looking black leather jacket. Traces of jet-black eyeliner were smeared around her eyes as if on purpose. Grace winced and imagined how dorky she must look. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress covered with flowers that sang every few minutes and to add to her embarrassment, a full crinoline skirt with three petticoats on. Her dark brown hair had been put into long curls and she wore no make up on her green eyes. "Hey I'm Thalia Hero Chen. Nice to meetcha. What is your name?" She was Chinese, that was for sure. Grace extended a hand and formally answered, "Grace Aglaia Meredith." Thalia snorted. "Hey, we have something in common all ready. We both are named after the Graces." Grace wrinkled her nose. "The Graces?" Thalia sighed, "Ya know, the Graces; Beautiful goddesses, daughters of Zeus. My mom is totally superficial, ya know? She probably wants me to dress like you are right now. So what are you? The Prime Minister's daughter?" Grace frowned. "My dad is the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Have you just moved in or something? Are you Ozzy Ozbourne's daughter or something?" she defiantly answered, imitating the new girl. Thalia narrowed her eyes. "I just moved here, my family just moved here from the Philippines, so that I could go to Hogwarts. No, I am not Ozzy Ozbourne's daughter and I have to go."  
  
Grace threw her hands up in the air. She had just lost her only friend period. "I'm a transfer student too!" she yelled. "Whoop-di-do!" Thalia screamed back, a smirk on her face. "So see you on the train!" 


	2. The Hogwarts Express and Boy-Crazy Graci...

"So you weren't lying?" Grace stood next to a bench; several suitcases filled with clothes from Gladrags were occupying the bench. "What reason would I have to lie?" Thalia said. Her appearance today was less un- nerving. Her mother had obviously made her dress appropriately. She was wearing a simple gray skirt that stopped at her ankles and a white dress shirt. Her hair was in a simple French braid and she wore gray loafers. Grace smiled at her. "Better." Thalia scowled. "You look better too." Grace had bribed her mom to let her change. Thalia grinned. "Where'd you get that sweatsuit? It's awesome." The light blue velour sweatsuit from Earl Jeans was one of her favorites. Grace normally had medium brown curls but she had straightened her hair so that it hung down her back. She didn't look as pretty as she had in the party dress but she was still excessively pleasing to the eyes. "So do you know anybody here?" Grace asked, trying to fill the conversation. "Yup." Thalia answered. "Hey Meredith!" she called across the room. Meredith was a dumpy girl in a gleaming silver wheelchair. She had extremely pale blonde hair that she wore cut at her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes and was dressed in the same fashion as Thalia.  
  
Thalia grinned at Meredith. "Meredith Lucia Nate, meet Grace Aglaia Freedman." Grace extended her hand. "Quite pleased to meet you." Meredith, as it turned out had a Cockney accent and it was very hard to understand. "Nice ta meetcha too." Grace grinned micheviously. Mother would die if she knew I was hanging out with this motley crew. Just then, the train began boarding and they all sat in the same car. Three other girls and five other boys were sitting in the car. Two of the girls chattered on. One was white, Irish maybe and the other was black like Grace but had much darker skin. "Katie Bell. Nice to meet you." The red head said in a high voice. The dark skinned girl also smiled friendly- like. "I'm Angelina Johnson. I'm quite pleased to meet you. We're seventh years. What year are you in." Meredith gruffly whispered, "Fifth, thank ya." The other girl was Native American. She had excessive amounts of silky, black hair and had very light brown eyes that seemed to be filled with water. Grace smiled hopefully at the girl. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl continued to look out the window. "Kristin Matzi. I have been going to Hogwarts since the first year. Nobody really knows me." Thalia, Meredith, Grace, Angelina, and Katie were clearly surprised that she offered so much information about herself right away. The boys in the car were silent, watching the girls interact with one another. One of these boys was Draco Malfoy. Being the suave, oh-so confident young man that he was, he sat next to Kristin. Kristin was obviously disgusted and scooted away. He scowled at her, then turned his attention to Thalia and Grace. Meredith was animatedly discussing the latest Quidditch game with one of her several cousins at Hogwarts, Seamus Finnigan. "What's your name?" he suavely asked Grace. "Grace Aglaia Freedman. And yours?" Draco was surprised, yet pleased with her assertiveness. "Well, fair damsel. Why don't you come back to my car." This time, Grace wasn't as happy with his boldness. Trying to get him from being so rude, she relented and sat next to him. Thalia was disgusted with Grace's boy-craziness and began a conversation with Kristin. Grace was soon resting her head on his chest as he played with her hair. Sure enough, Pansy Parkinson arrived with her cronies. "Are you Grace?" she said. Grace pecked Draco on the cheek and sat up. "Yes." She said. "There's been some trouble. Can I please speak to you?" 


End file.
